1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic module, more particularly, to a connector module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, connectors are broadly applied in various electronic devices and their corresponding connecting lines, such as notebook computers, Tablet PCs, Smart Phones and their transmission lines. By plug connecting two connectors with each other, signals may be transmitted between the electronic devices.
A connecting portion (e.g., a connection terminal) of the connector is generally designed to be exposed, and thus when the connector is not plugged, the connecting portion thereof is liable to deformation due to being subjected abrasion or damaged by an external force. In addition, when the connecting portion is plugged into a corresponding connection interface, the connecting portion may also be deformed and damaged when subjecting to excessive insertion force due to tolerance in manufacturing and assembling. The aforesaid conditions may both cause the connecting portion to result in poor electrical connection and become unable to perform power and signal transmissions normally. Therefore, how to effectively protect the connecting portion of the connector without influencing its convenience in use is an important issue for those skilled in the field.